A New Love Intrest
by jacobstopher
Summary: Annabeth left Percy heartbroken. One day Percy is called to Olympus they ask him to become a god. Percy graciously excepts. Under the guidance of Artemis can they resist falling in love?
1. Chapter 1 Becoming a God

I was called to Olympus by Zeus. I was really nervous that I did something wrong. When I arrived at the Olympian Throne Room I saw all the gods that I have fought for in this past war.

Zeus's voice boomed " Perseus Jackson please come forward"

I felt my legs turn to Jell-O but managed to get over there without falling I knelt at Zeus's throne and then my fathers.

" Rise my son" I heard my father say I immediately got up.

" Perseus you have showed us a what a true hero is and we offer you immortality again" Zeus said in calm and collected tone

" No-offense lord Zeus but why do I deserve immortality?" I said questioningly

" We offer this to you again because you showed true bravery and courage in the face of evil and did whatever you could to save the ones you loved is that not a good enough reason or shall I list more?" Zeus said I was happy to hear that. I took a glance at Artemis she looked as beautiful as ever. I could watch her all day and not get bored. I fell in love with her a little while ago and whenever I see her my heart skips a beat. My father pulled me out of my thoughts and said

" Percy do you accept"

" I...will...Accept" I replied with confidence that means I get to see Artemis everyday.


	2. Chapter 2 Is this Real

"Alright then Percy you should choose one Olympian to train you" Zeus said 'oh that's an easy one Artemis of course' she's beautiful,loving,caring,kind,fierce and a strategist what more could a person want.

"I choose Artemis" gasps rang through the throne room Artemis looked at me and her face was expressionless.

"Are you sure Percy?" Zeus questioned

"Of course I am, I think Artemis would be a great teacher" I said confidently I was so happy I would get to spend a lot of time with Artemis which I hope will bring us closer.

"Alright Percy, Meeting dismissed" Zeus said

'Line Break'

At Artemis's palace

I was Ecstatic that I got to work with Artemis. Artemis was blabbing on about how everything would go Now that I'm a god! She put her Arm on my shoulder and I felt a jolt and at that point I knew one thing I was in love with Artemis. Artemis let me stay in her palace until mine was built.

As I was trying to fall asleep that night I had one thought 'Is this real'


	3. A talk with a certain Love godess

Artemis POV

I felt a spark when me and Percy were talking I don't know what it was but I just knew something ignited when me and Percy were talking. I decided I needed to have a chat with Aphrodite. I knew I needed to sort my feelings out and I knew she was the one to talk to about feelings.

When I arrived at Aphrodite's palace I knocked on the door. When she opened the door she seemed confused.

" Hello Artemis what can I help you with?" she said

" Um...I kinda need help sorting out my feelings" I said admitting that I had some feelings for someone, as soon as I said it she smiled excitingly and said

" Well Artemis come in" I walked in her palace and sat down on the couch she sat down next to me and got right to it

" Who is he" she said

" Percy" I admitted as soon as I said his name that spark came back and ignited the flame that is my feelings.

" Alright so what do you feel when you see him or talk to him?" she said questioningly

" Well I kinda feel spark and it makes me very nervous and jittery" I said she smiled

" Oh that's an easy one" she said I felt my face burning up

" What?" I said not knowing what she knew

" Isn't it obvious your in love with him" she said smiling

" But i'm a maiden goddess how can I be in love with someone it goes against everything I stand"

 **Ooh drama what will Aphrodite reply**

 **Guys thanks for your amazing reviews I will take what you say into consideration Sorry this isn't a long chapter. But I wanted to end with something dramatic. Sorry I did not update for a while I will update more regularly. Thank you for how nice your reviews are.**


	4. Chapter 4 Percy's depresssion

Percy's POV

I went to camp to see my old friends when I got their what I saw broke my heart into tinier pieces than its already been in. I saw Annabeth laughing and having a good time with a guy I didn't know my eyes stung tears started flowing down my cheeks. I heard a familiar voice say

" Hey Percy where have you been-" Grover stopped when he saw Annabeth and the guy

" Oh Percy I-I'm so sorry man I know how you've been since the break up" he said more tears started flowing down my eyes as I thought. I was sure I was over her but I wasn't my thoughts betrayed me I knew I was gonna go to Olympus

" Avert your eyes" I yelled to everyone nearby Annabeth looked at me questioningly and I reverted to my true form and flashed to Olympus. When I got their Hermes came up to me and said

" Percy its council meeting time" dreading this but reluctantly said

" Alright I'm coming" Hermes smiled thanks

When I arrived in the throne room all heads turned to me and Zeus said

" Finally Perseus we have been waiting for you" I just sat in my throne Artemis was the only reason I was here. I only wanted to see her after what happened at camp.

" So" Zeus started

" Perseus we have all agreed on your symbols" Zeus stated

" Well what is it" I said wanting to get this over with

" Your symbols shall be your Pegasus blackjack and your sword Anaklusmos" Zeus said

" I like it" I said

" Good, meeting dismissed" Zeus said as everyone was leaving Artemis grabbed my hand and took me to her palace. When we go there she said

" Percy whats wrong with you why do you look like you'v been crying?" she questioned

" I thought I was over her Artemis but when I saw her laughing and having a good time I knew I wasn't she broke my heart again just as I was just starting to build it back up" I said and started crying she wrapped me in a hug and said

" Its okay Percy I'm here for you don't worry" she said comfortingly at that point I knew I had to admit my feelings to her

" Artemis" I started " Yes" she said

" I think I'm in love with you" I said

 **Hey guys so I know its not very long but I think this chapter is pretty good please comment so I can see what you think. Again sorry but I wanted to leave you with a dramatic pause to keep you reading thanks for reading guys chapter 5 will be out soon thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5 Questions about other stories

**Hey Guys Sorry I haven't Updated in so long I've been busy with school so I'm writing this to ask you what you think of other stories I should write I have some Ideas please answer which one you think would be best but Guys don't worry this will be continued and updated frequently. You may Vote on all of them if you want there is no limit on how many you pick.**

 **Option 1: So here is one idea that I have many good ideas about do you think I should do a AFTER EFFECT OF TARTARUS It will be strictly percabeth and will be about how Percy and Annabeth overcome the effect tartarus left on them and how they overcome living on the opposite side of the US. It will have drama romance and challenge. Also little sneak peak to this is that it will have them having nightmares and Visions of each other dying a horrible possibly there will be some concealment on Percy s that the only person Percy is open with is Annabeth please tell me if you don't like the concealment idea?**

 **Option 2: This is another which I think would be pretty good. It will be strictly PERCY X HESTIA it will be pretty good I don't know all the ideas but I do know one Percy and Hestia will be pestered by Aphrodite and Apollo also they will face the challenge of Zeus's decision.**

 **Option 3: This is another really good one that you will like if you like my Artemis X Percy. So this idea will be strictly PERCY X ATHENA it will be pretty good and I have read other fan fiction so I have some ideas but sadly will not be able to write all of them cause you'd be reading for hours. So one idea is that they will have to face the judgement of Zeus and Artemis as well as them discovering their feelings for each other.**

 **Option 4: This one will be good its how Hera adopts Percy and takes care of him. Summary is Sally dies from gross Gabes torture and her last wish is for someone to take Percy and raise him to be a respectful good man.**

 **Option 5: This one is my personal favorite it is how Percy grows up with the hunt. Summary Artemis finds Sally about to die and Sally asks Artemis to take care of Percy and train him to be a good respectful man to all women. This is strictly PERCY X ZOE**

 **So please vote in by sending reviews you can vote every single one if you want to or can do the ones or the one you like thanks guys and I'm proud to say this story hit 7 favorites thanks so much for the love and positive reviews they make me want to continue to write bye and please comment.**

 **Sincerely JACOB STOPHER**


	6. Chapter 6 Artemis Answers

**Percy's POV**

Artemis sat there with a blank expression until she said

"Percy I-I..." she paused and my heart stopped

" Artemis say something please" I said fearing tears would fall from my eyes

"Percy I think I love you to but I don't know yet" she said miserably dropping her head down I lifted her head back up so she could see me and when our eyes met I felt like nothing mattered

"Artemis I love you but if you think you love me then maybe we should try a relationship" I said still looking at her eyes I slowly leaned in and kissed her lightly then pulled away and she said

"Percy I-I love you to I know now" I hugged her and we fell asleep appreciating each others warmth

I woke up to a snap of a picture and saw Aphrodite with camera and whispered

"I swear you will break that camera and get out of here now or in today's council meeting you'll have a sword sticking out of you" her eyes widened and she said

"you wouldn't dare" I replied simply

"yes I would" she immediately smashed the camera and ran out. I looked at the time and it was 2 hours away from the council meeting so I whispered in Artemis's ear and said

"Arty wake up we got to get ready"

"No, we stay here longer alright" she replied.I sighed and said

"Alright but we will have to get up soon okay?" she was sprawled out across me so I just played with her hair an hour went by and I said

"Arty we got to get up we only have an hour" she muffled an "okay and got up. I started getting ready as well. Soon we only had 5 minutes left and I said

"Alright Arty time to go" she replied

"don't call me that" I just laughed and she smiled

When we got to the throne room Zeus started the council meeting and Zeus addressed issues while I sat there bored to death but stealing glances and Artemis I looked at Aphrodite and she smiled and looked back and forth between me and Artemis. I just couldn't take my eyes off her. Artemis was the beautiful person I have ever seen with her auburn hair that flows in the wind and those fierce yet kind and gentle silver eyes. I could go on for hours describing her beauty but I'm not going too. Once the meeting was over Artemis pulled me by the hand to her palace and said

"Now where did we leave off" she kissed me and I said

"You know that's a fine place to start off" she laughed and kissed me again she fell asleep later and I played with her hair but got bored. So naturally I turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels then landed on one that said

"Who is Artemis's lover? does she have one? will she ever have one stayed tuned for the answers" I woke up Artemis and she did not look okay with that

"I'm sorry but you have to see this" I said and put that little part on the TV her facial expression morphed from confusion to questioning to angry to pure rage and yelled

"Aphrodite!" I heard yelp apparently Artemis did too and we ran outside to find Aphrodite fleeing

"Get back here!" Artemis yelled and we chased after we finally caught her and she said

"So I guess you found out" Artemis replied angrily

"What if the other Olympians see this!"

"don't worry I only broadcast it to the ones who know" she said

"then why did I get it on my TV" Artemis questioned

"because you know don't you" she replied Artemis calmed down and said

"take the show down now" Aphrodite wined and said

"I don't wanna" Artemis replied angrily again

"I will kill you if you don't!"

"fine" Aphrodite said

"But you still have to be punished Aphrodite" Artemis said with an evil glimmer in her eyes she took out a hunting knife and I said

"Whoa calm down Artemis, okay?" I kissed her and that seemed to calm her down

"Good" I said "now lets go enjoy the rest of our day" we spent the rest of the day watching movies and enjoying each others company

 **Hey guys I just updated this because right now I'm in study skills and bored so please review and favorite and don't forget to vote on story ideas I'll update soon oh also sorry if the first parts a little cliche I'll try not to do that anymore bye**


End file.
